1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for the separation of an isotope substance from a vaporous mixture of isotope substances by selective excitation at low temperature of one isotope compound to effect chemical reaction with a reaction partner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Separating originally vaporous mixtures of substances, especially isotope compounds, utilizing selective excitation, possible at very low temperatures, of one isotope compound by electromagnetic radiation of appropriate wavelength and energy density, and the supply of a reaction partner with which the excited compound enters into a chemical reaction is known. Such a method is described, for instance, in the German Published Non-Prosecuted application No. 2 447 762, according to which the mixture of substances is mixed with a reaction partner, is adiabatically expanded together with the latter, and is excited before being condensed in an isotopeselective manner by the laser radiation of suitable wavelength. For good utilization of the radiation, as is described for reasons of economy, the isotope compound to be excited should have an absorption coefficient as high as possible with respect to the laser radiation. This means that the effectiveness of isotope separation according to this method depends on the availability of a laser wavelength, at which the absorption of the isotope compound is highly selective, as well as on a sufficiently high absorption coefficient of the isotope compound at this wavelength.